Watashi No Tomodachi
by Kashushie Tsuzuru
Summary: Yep, yet another "poor Kai" ficcy. I'd like to think this one is a bit different considering it doesn't revolve around Kai, but someone of his past. Story takes place at the next American Tourney. Rated PG13 for bad words that little kids shouldn't read.


Same rule goes for me as it goes for everyone else. I don't own Beyblade, although I wish I did, I don't. I do own the little plushie dolls that I've made of Kai and Rei, but you won't be getting those. Any questions, comments, problems? Eh...I'll listen to it, I have nothing better to do. Ja matte ne, Min'na!  
  
  
  
["Kai! Don't let them separate us! You're the only person I ever want to blade with! Don't go!" A little blonde American girl yelled to her Japanese male companion, kicking and screaming all she could while adults in white coats pulled the best friends apart. "Don't worry, Casey!" The blue haired boy shot back "We'll find a way to be together again! Just watch!"]  
  
Kai shot straight up in his bed. "Damned dream" he muttered and managed to stumble out of bed, down the long corridor to the kitchen for a glass of water. He paused and looked up at the clock. 5:30.  
  
[I have to be up soon anyway. Might as well just get ready to leave now].  
  
As careful as he could, he started getting ready to leave for the next American tournament, he knew how much of a bitch his grandfather could be if he woke up anytime before 10am, and Kai really didn't want to hear it this morning.  
  
By the time he was packed, showered and ready to go, it was 7:00am. The team would meet at Max's dad's Beyblade shop before heading to the airport; it was usually a team project to get Tyson up and functional. So, Kai decided to leave, taking his sweet time to the shop.  
  
***BBA Headquarters, Las Vegas***  
  
"EEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!" A short girl with long blonde hair came flying down the hallway screaming at the top of her lungs. Emily merely buried her head under her pillow until she heard the scream again. She tried to get up but got all of her limbs tangled in her many blankets and fell plump to the floor. Then the long-blonde-headed girl rushed into Emily's room, naturally, still screaming hysterically.  
  
"Emily!!!! Save meeee!" She ran and ducked behind Emily, who had more than enough blankets to save anyone.  
  
"You better be damn happy that Judy still isn't in here sleeping." Emily growled to her wide-awake friend.  
  
"Tell that to Michael!" She screeched back, and if almost on que Michael showed up at Emily's room door.  
  
"Alright, Emily, Where is she?"  
  
"Where's who?"  
  
"That blonde she-devil?"  
  
"What did she do this time?"  
  
"Take a look!" Michael flipped off one of his socks to reveal bright pink painted toenails. Emily nearly died of laughter.  
  
"Just wait until everyone gets to see this!"  
  
"They won't have the opportunity to! Once I kill that she-devil and force her to tell me where her nail polish remover is, there won't be an issue....Now will there?" Michael glared at Emily.  
  
"Of course not...." And with a sly grin Emily pulled a camera out of her nearby nightstand and shot as many Polaroid's as she could before Michael could confiscate the camera. A tall lady in her early 30's appeared behind the trio.  
  
"I'll be taking that" She said matter-of-factly and took the camera from Michael's possession.  
  
"Aw...but, Judy! You should see his purrrrrty pink toenails!" the two younger girls said in usion then giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"You should be up joining your teammates for breakfast and then hitting the Bey arena. I realize that the idea of an 18-year-old boy having pink toe- nails, especially when you did the deed, floats your boat...but you have to train for this tournament more seriously than the last. Remember last year? We thought we had the tournament won and the Bladebreakers took the trophy home, didn't they?" The tall scientist went to walk away but stopped dead in her path.  
  
"Speaking of the Bladebreakers...since I haven't been able to see my son, Max, they will be staying with us here. No tricks, no jokes. Be prepared to bunk up with one of them." 


End file.
